


Alley

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: LeoRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: Hey can you do a fanfic where Leo is brainwashed into working for the foot and he's on his mating season and he comes across the reader one night and smut happens? Thanks XD





	

Worry filled your every cell as you walked home. Even though it was late at night and you lived in a ‘not so nice’ area of town, that wasn’t what you were worried about.   
You were worried about Leo. His family hadn’t seen him in a few weeks and you hadn’t seen him either. Worse of all, you had been dating him in secret for close to 6 months now and he seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth.   
God, you missed him. You missed the sweet nothings he would whisper in your ear when no one was watching. You missed how he would hold you tight and whisper that he would never let you go.   
You decided to cut down a side alley after you saw a bunch of not-so-friendly men walking towards you. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you walked down the alley. There was little to no light but you could see the end of they alley. Only a few hundred yards.   
“[y/n].”   
That voice.   
It called you in the night like an angel in the night. Twisting around, you searched the dark space for Leo.   
While your mind had been playing tricks on you late at night when you were about to fall asleep, it had never happened when you were fully awake before. And it had been so real. You could hear the echo bounce off the walls around you.   
“Leo.” You whispered, taking a cautious step.   
You were about mid-way between the two street and could barley see anything but you searched.   
You were about to give up when you felt one arm wrap around your waist and pull you against something hard and another hand grabbed your hair, pulling your head back.   
You let out a gasp and you were about to yell when you glanced to the side and saw him.   
“Thought you might have forgotten about me.” Leo mussed, his head ducking down so his lips were milometers from the skin off your neck. Your breath caught in your throat when you felt his warm breath run across your skin.   
“I’d never forget you.” Your eyes widened at his words. “Its been so long.” You mumbled, your eyes falling closed as you relaxed against him. His hand was still in your hair but he didn’t release his grip.   
“Better give you a reason not to then.” Leo then let out a low growl that sent a shiver down your spin. His lips locked on to your neck, sucking harshly at the flesh as you let out a gasp at his sudden movements.   
You felt the arm around your waist move and then his hand slip between your legs. You jumped at his boldness but didnt deny.   
It had been so long since you had been with him in that way. You had both always been so busy and even though you longed for the other, there just wasn’t the time. Plus his brothers were around a lot of the time. Then he had went missing and you thought you would go insane with grief.  
And now he was here and it was too much.   
You let out a moan but he tugged on your hair.   
“Shh, or someone will hear.” He warned so you bit your lower lip in the hopes to stifle the moans.   
You were only wearing a short shirt and tights with a white blouse. Your coat was thin due to the heat of the current summer.   
You felt his fingers moving against your core through your tights as he slipped his hand under your skirt.   
There should have been a thousand questions rushing through your head but you could only concentrated on the lust you felt for him. That primal urge that drove you to abandon any rational thought and surrender to him.   
You used your hands to pull off your coat and drop it to the ground. Leo chuckled in your ear and let go of your hair. You kept your head back and to the side so he could continue to suck at your neck as his free hand travelled down your front. His fingers slipped between the buttons and before you could protest, he yanked the material. The buttons bounced across the alley as you gasped, the chilly night air hitting your chest. But he didnt stop there.   
He hooked his fingers under the bra and pulled it down, exposing your breasts.   
You bit back a gasp as your knees shook. You looked back to where you had entered the alley. Anyone could walk past it and even though there wasn’t a lot of light, they would be able to see your silhouette.   
But Leo didn’t seem to care as he started to caress your breasts in his hand. He nipped at the side of your neck, returning your full attention to him as you felt yourself becoming wet under his touch.   
“Leo, w-we cant do it here.” You gasped as he pinched your nipples.  
“Why not?” he purred in your ear, making your shiver a little.   
“Because we’re in public. We might get caught.” You groaned as you tried to stop yourself from responding to his touch but with no success. You moaned and gasped as he bit down on your neck.   
Leo didn’t respond as he moved you to the side so you were facing the wall, only about 2 foot away.   
His touch then left your sensitive parts to grab the sides of your waist and he forced you to bend over.   
You gasped and reached out your hands to brace yourself against the wall. You looked over your shoulder just as he began to walk around to your right and crouch beside you.   
“You wanna leave, then leave.” Leo then nodded to the end of the alley way. You followed his direction just to look away from him. It had been so long since you had felt his breath or touch. And judging by his current actions, you wouldn’t get to feel him for a long time yet. Could you walk away from him?   
You longed for him. Some night you couldn’t control your own urges that you lay in your bed, touching yourself over the thoughts and memories of him.   
And now he was here, obviously willing to take you to that place only he could. He, and only he, could give you that blissful released that you craved. Being in pubic was the only downside. And no one would come down here at night.   
you looked back to him, seeing those dark, lust-filled eyes and you knew you couldn’t leave.   
“Fuck me.” You growled, looking deep into those eyes you loved.   
He smiled before standing and walking behind you.   
You felt him pull down your tights along with your panties and your wet core was exposed to him. His hand travelled between yourself for only a second to check you could take him before retreating. You felt something hard rubbing against you entrance and you instantly knew it was his hard member. You moved your hips against him, silently begging for him to take you as you widened your stance.  
One hand gripped your hips as the other ran up your back to grab your hair again.  
As he slipped inside, he pulled your head back by your hair.   
The mixture of pleasure and pain instantly made you moan as he took no time in starting a fast pace. You moved your hips against his as you tried your best to hold back any noises. He totally filled you and you missed the feeling of him being so deep inside you that you could go insane. He knew every trick to make you cum. He had grown to know your body perfectly and knew what to say and do. But this was something different. This was dominant and primal as he fucked you in a side alley. And yet you loved it.   
The fear of being caught mixed with the pleasure of his cock inside you and the pain of him pulling your hair made your eyes roll into the back of your head. His hand gripped your hip tighter as he began to speed up. Your nails dragged against the wall as you fought to keep yourself upright, determined to both please him and yourself.   
Once you thought you could hold yourself up with one hand, you slipped one hand between your legs. You began to rub your sensitive clit, holding back a whimper as you did so.   
You could feel your pleasure building fast. His thrusts were becoming inhuman as he let out small groans and moans only you could hear. And they drove you insane.   
“You’re touching yourself, you dirty girl.” It wasn’t a question but a statement as you moaned in response. You could hear the pleasure in his voice and decided to respond.   
“I’m your dirty girl.” You moaned as you began to rub quick circles on your clit.   
Leo let out a low growl as he pulled on your hair and began to slip into you. The sound of skin hitting skin bounced off the walls but all you could concentrate on was your orgasm.   
Then it hit you like a train.   
Your orgasm shook your whole body as fireworks exploded in front of your eyes. Every single nerve in your body was filled with pleasure and bliss as you moaned his name, not caring who heard.  
Your walls clenched around his member and you felt Leos thrusts begin to get sloppy as his grip tightened on your hair before he spilled his seed deep inside you.   
You had to withdraw your hand from between your legs and use it to keep yourself steady against the wall as your panted. You were still feeling the waves of pleasure as Leo pulled out of you. He was panting hard as well which made you smile.   
You eventfully found the strength to push yourself up. You then pulled your panties and tights up and turned to see Leo picking up your coat. His eyes darted to your breast and he smiled. You looked down and realised your blouse was still undone and your bra down. You pulled your bra up but all your buttons were missing from your shirt. You let out a groan when you felt something warm covering you. Glancing up, you saw Leo was behind you, holding your coat over your back. You smiled to yourself as you looped your arms through the sleeves and zipped up the front which covered your chest.   
As you did so, you began increasingly aware that soon you would have to part ways. Focusing yourself with fixing your skirt, you took a deep breath.   
“Will I see you again?” You asked, your voice shaking slightly as you feared the answer.   
You saw his feet come to stand in front of you and a pair of hands cupped your cheeks to pull you up to look at him.   
“Of course. I could never leave you.” He smiled slightly before leaning down to kiss you. There was something different that you couldn’t quite put your finger on as he pulled away from the kiss and turned. He swiftly began to climb the building and you watched him till he was out of sight before walking to re-join the sidewalk.   
While you walked home, you thought over what had happened. You knew you couldn’t say you had seen Leo to the others because then you would have to tell them about the sex which had rocked your world. And even though Leo wasn’t himself, there was something there. Something fighting to return to you.   
And that was something you knew he would do. He would fight to come back to you. That encounter wasn’t just a quick fuck in an alley. It was a promise to find you. It was a relief and a release all in one and it was just what you needed. And from the way he was, it was just what Leo needed too.


End file.
